


Kidfic Comment Fic #2

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: jared/jensen/danneel, let's not kill the baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidfic Comment Fic #2

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sequinedfairy.

"I'm like ninety percent sure this is safe," says Jared.

"Ninety percent is not sure enough when it comes to _a baby_ ," Jensen says pointedly.

"How about ninety-five?" asks Jared.

"Are you actually ninety-five percent sure, or are you just saying that to convince us?" asks Danneel warily.

"Look," says Jared. "Half the reason I _wanted_ a baby was so that we could make videos of him riding the dog like a horse. I am pretty sure it's fine."

"Things are not fine just because you want them to happen really badly," Danneel says.

"That's what you said when I wanted us to fuck Jensen, and look how that turned out! _Awesome_."

"No saying swears in front of the baby," says Jensen. "Also, I'm not outlawing the baby _ever_ riding the dog. Just not now. He's too small."

"Can we get one of those _you must be this tall to ride_ signs?" asks Danneel. "That would be awesome."

"We can make one."

Jensen rubs his face. "Why did I agree to date you guys again? It's like living with toddlers. The baby is more mature than both of you."

"Toddlers are more mature than babies," says Jared.

"Also we're very charming and hot," says Danneel. She leans up and pecks his cheek. "And you love us."

Jensen sighs. "Yeah, fine. But the baby is not riding the dog until his is _at least_ nine months old."

"How tall is that?" Jared asks. "Just, you know. Hypothetically. Not to make a sign."

Jensen sighs. "I really hope you're my kid," he tells the baby. "Otherwise, we're doomed."


End file.
